


First and last kiss

by ItsFaythe



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: And a pretty odd pairing too, M/M, Yup boys love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFaythe/pseuds/ItsFaythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set during the third game, right after Omega absorbed the Dark Elf]<br/>What happened during Harpuia's stay at the Resistance Base? And why is Zero in that room with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Faythe speaking!  
> This is my first story in this fandom (never wrote anything in 12 years) and my first english fanfic too.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Green eyes opened slowly, scanning the room their owner was in. It looks like some sort of a lab and oddly familiar... but, surely, he wasn't in Neo Arcadia.  
«So, you've finally woken up» greeted a _too familiar_ voice next to him.  
The green Reploid moves his head to the side, finding a red Reploid with long blond hair looking calmly at him.  
«Where am I?» inquired Harpuia, a bit confused.  
«In the Resistance Base's Maintenance room» simply explained Zero, getting up from the chair he was sitting on and getting near the fellow Reploid. «You passed out right after the transfer»  
«Really?» asked, not remembering that moment.  
«Yes, probably Omega hit you a little too hard» considered, looking at the wall in front of him.  
«I'm not a weakling like those humans...» muttered the other, trying to stand up, but Zero stopped him by putting a hand on his chest and sending him back on the metal bed.  
«Stay down, you're not fully healed» said the blond Reploid, not removing the hand from the other. Then, time passed without saying a word.  
«Zero» said Harpuia, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
«Yes» replied, looking down at him.  
«Thank you...» whispered, barely audible.  
«You're welcome» replied, nodding. «Now we're even»  
«What do you mean?»  
«That I know it was you who brought me here when I collapsed in the desert»  
«As if I would do something so kind for you»  
«Stop denying, they saw you» retorted, matter of factly, crossing his arms over his chest. «Or better, Hirondelle saw a "green wind" blow right after I was brought here. And you're the only one I know that is _green_  and controls the _wind_ » continued, looking at him. «And for this... thank you» affirmed, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.  
«I-it's not like I did it because I care for you» muttered Harpuia, averting his gaze and blushing lightly. «It's just that...that you're a good opponent - a pretty tough one - and I didn't feel like letting you rot in the sand like the discarded piece of trash that you are»  
«See, you're kind»  
«No, I'm not!» protested, blushing more. «It's just that that wasn't the way I wanted you to die!»  
«And _how_  do you want me to die?»  
«By my hands, stabbed to death with my swords»  
«Sounds nice» admitted Zero, smirking, leaning against the wall near Harpuia. «Can't wait for that moment to arrive»  
«You're mocking me»  
«No, I'm not» replied the blond one, already leaving the wall in order to put his hand on both sides of the other Reploid's face and standing above him. «I mean it. It's funny fighting you, you're a good challenge» admitted, staring at him right in the eyes. «I like you»  
«You _like_ my fighting style» retorted the younger one, averting his gaze.  
«Yeah, that too, but it's a secondary aspect» pointed out, tilting his head to the side. «When I said "you", I meant _you_ » explained, leaning down, their faces only inches apart.  
«Too close...» muttered the other, blushing even more.  
«You're cute when you're blushing»  
«Shut up...» said the wind Reploid, but made anything to push the other away.  
And then they remain silent, Zero gazing at Harpuia, who looked at anything but him.  
«Stay still, I'd like to try something» began the blond one, shifting slightly in his position.  
«What?» inquired the other, but received no other response than Zero's hand on his eyes.  
Without his sight, he could only rely on his other senses, and so he sharpened them. After some minutes, he felt somenthing soft and warm on his lips and instinctively put his arms in a defensive position and grabbed the first thing his hands entered in contact with - Zero's shoulders in this case - and pushed him away, snapping his eyes open and covering his mouth with one hand while trying to keep Zero away from him with the other.  
«W-why??» asked, blushing madly.  
«Why not?» replied simply.  
«T-that's not an answer!» stuttered, slightly upset.  
«Why did you kiss me??»  
«I felt like doing it» answered, leaning closer. «Did you hate it?» but the other remained silent.  
«I hate you» mumbled after some time, looking away.  
«I know»  
«And we're enemies»  
«I know that too» replied, nodding. «But I still like you. Don't you?»  
«No...» said, pouting slightly. «You're the worst and I wanna kill you»  
«Go on, do it»  
«Not today, but soon enough»  
«Looking forward to that moment» and inched closer, so close that they could feel each other's breath.  
«Stop making fun of me» whispered, drawing back a little. «Self confident bunch of junk» and then they kissed again.  
  
Harpuia left the Base few hours later and they'd never see each other again.  
Until the Guardians' very end.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Wow, you're brave :)  
> Good to know you made it this far :))  
> So, how was it? And my english?  
> Please, let me know if you liked and tell me if you've found any mistake :D
> 
> Kiss,
> 
> Ore-sama .^__°


End file.
